Playing Our Parts
by Sabiruna
Summary: Beginning during the episode Waiting in the Wings, our Cordelia has a run in with a lawyer and for some reason, can't get away from him! Of course he can't seem to get away from her either and decides finally to figure out our seer and who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**All characters belong to Joss Whedon, _Buffy,_ and _Angel _the series.

**Synopsis:** This is my own little 'what if' story that takes place during Waiting in the Wings. It's a Cordy/Lindsey story so beware Angel/Cordy fans!

**Chapter One**

It was rare for the team to take a night off, but they did now. Lorne stayed to watch Connor and the rest went out to a ballet. Angel's idea believe it or not. The problem was, of course, that halfway through the ballet, Angel noticed something. He noticed it was the same troupe, the same moves, as when he last saw it, over a decade ago. With the thought that something was up, he and Cordelia snuck out of the audience to see if they could find out what was going on.

What they didn't know was they weren't the only ones there. Lindsey McDonald had gotten box seats as a thank you and a job well done on his last case. He noticed the team there, and had to admit, they cleaned up quite well. Especially one Ms. Chase. When he saw her and Angel get up, he decided to excuse himself from his date and head out after them.

Once in the hall Angel and Cordelia decided to seperate. She headed down to the dressing rooms and he headed back stage. Cordelia slipped into a room and looked around. It was a beautiful dressing room, obviously the lead dancers. She had just gotten to the vanity when the door opened again and she flattened herself to the side.

"I saw you come in Ms. Chase."

With a narrowing of eyes she leaned out. It was him all right. Lindsey. Hands on her hips she walked out. "And just what are _you_ doing here?"

His eyes took her in, the soft red crushed velvet of her dress, the two small straps drawing attention to her shoulders, her hair up in soft waves, a few danglign down enticingly around her neck. Oh yes, she knew how to look the part.

"I imagine the same thing you are doing. Spying. Except, I will admit I'm spying on you."

"Pffft." She huffed out, rolling her eyes. "Of course, Wolfram and Hart have something to do with this."

At that he raised his hands defensively. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm here _off_ the clock. I simply didn't expect to see any of you here."

"Right because we're all a bunch of uncultured idiots?" She smiled a very cold and unpleasant smile.

Lindsey advanced just as she began looking over the vanity and picked up a necklace. "No because – I can't livewithout you, the very air is heavy and weighs me down when you aren't in the room."

Cordelia turned to him, her eyes soft and sad. "He'll kill you if you are caught. I'd rather live a life empty with you in this world than have you only a moment and know your death is on my hands."

He reached for her, hand tangled in the necklace and in their fingers interlocking. "A moment with you is life, a moment without you is death. We must find a way."

Her mouth parted and he stopped her words with a kiss, his other hand moving up to the nape of her neck as her arm went around his neck pulling him closer.

**AA**

Angel had gone backstage and spoken to the dancer. He watched as they disappeared into thing air once their part was done. He could feel the depth of dispair she had. Not only was she forced to do nothing but this dance, she wasn't really even dancing. That was when he caught the man watching, the one she seemed afraid to look at.

Knowing he had to be the reason behind this Angel made his way to the man's box and sat next to him. "Enjoying the performance?"

The man did not bother to look at him. His prima was on the stage and all his attention was on her. "I always do."

"I bet you do. Little sad though isn't it? Trapping people into a dance just because they can't love you?"

The man finally looked at Angel, his eyes dark. "And what do you know of it?"

"Loving a woman that doesn't love you? A lot. Making her suffer for it? Not my style." Angel added with a shake of his head.

The man obviously was getting upset. His hand went to a tie pin, a ruby. "Suffer? Loving alone is suffering! All she has to do is return my affections and this all ends! But still she refutes me! Leave my box before I call security!"

Angel glanced to the ruby. "I think this all ends tonight." His eyes came up to meet the man's and his face changed. A fanged smile and yellow eyes caused the man to go pale.

**AA**

The spirit that the prima no longer felt or had was in that necklace and her lost lover, waiting for her as well. Finally together, there was nothing more but murmured words of love and life, hands carressing, tangled bodies, lips brushed along fevered skin. The spell was not broken until Angel had destroyed the offending jewel at the end of the performance. Leaving two former enemies wrapped up in each other and suddenly aware that they had been possessed.

"I uh, I, that wasn't -" Cordelia stammered, trying desperately to cover herself with the shawl draped over the sofa they had ende dup on.

"No no it wasn't, us. I know. Believe me I know." Lindsey muttered and disentangled himself enough to grab his pants and pull them on. He ran a hand through his hair. No it wasn't them but they had been there, had felt as the spirits had, the pain of being apart, the need to feel, to touch. He himself had felt it and let himself be consumed by it, having never felt anything so pure.

As soon as he got up she turned on the couch and reached for her dress to pull it over her head. "I'd say there was some major mo jo going on in this room. I, uh, was there, for all of it but I just wasn't in control."

Trying to be somewhat of a gentleman, even if it was too late, he turned and let her get dressed. "No no, I, couldn't control it either. They were, so focused and, so, so -"

He heard Cordelia let out a heavy breath and turned back again to find her dressed and staring at him. Her eyes wandered from his mouth down his chest and she swallowed. "Passionate." She breathed.

His own eyes took in her dishevled hair and her lips. Those lips still swollen from their earlier endeavors. Shaking himself out of it he went to grab his shirt and pulled it on. "Er, yes. Passionate."

Awkwardness followed and As they finished getting themselves situated he grabbed a pin from the floor and handed it to her, then nodded. "You're, hair. You had it up before."

"Oh, oh right." Quickly she turned to the mirror and fixed her hair then tried to fix her make up as best as she could.

"We should, probably forget about this. I for one don't think it will help my reputation at work any to know I was so easily possessed and showing a weakness in front of a possible threat well. . . "

Lindsey was hoping to get out of this with as little embarrassment as possible. To simply chalk it up to an unexpected, though not wholly unpleasant, experience. When Cordelia turned to him with that smirk he couldn't help but return it with a smile.

"Possible threat? I think I like that. Haven't been considered much of a threat since high school." She put hands on her hips again and nodded to the door.

"Right well then you should probably leave first, before Angel sees you're even here. And as soon as we walk out that door, this never happened. Got it?"

Lindsey lifted his hands in surrender and then offered her a small bow. "My thoughts exaclty Ms. Chase." He headed to the door and hesitating before leaving looked back. "The necklace never suited you anyway." With that he closed the door behind himself, straightened his suit and sighed. The truth was, he doubted very much he'd ever forget that little tryst.

Just as he left, taking the stairs to head back p to his box, Angel came around the other side and caught sight of him. With a frown he started after him hoping there wasn't more to this than he already had seen. Just as he came down the hall Cordelia came out of the same room Lindsey had just left.

"Oh! Angel! Did you find anything? I found this necklace and I, I got a vision off of it. The lead ballerina was in love with some guy, and scared to death of the producer." She rattled off, thinking a vision was a much easier thing to explain.

Angel frowned as he looked into the room behind her and then to the stairs. "Just a necklace?"

Blinking confused she looked at him, "What?"

"A necklace, that's all you found Cordelia?" Angel asked again, carefully.

Immediately her face flushed and felt hot. "Oh well that's all that I found helpful. We, um, need to find this producer guy."

"Already took care of it. Let's, get back to the others just in case."

With a strangled smile she nodded and took his offered arm to head back to their seats. No idea that eyes were on her the entire time. Lindsey couldn't help but watch her with a new view on who exactly Ms. Chase was.

**A/N:** So I could probably end it right there and it would be rather cute, but I have ideas for several more run ins with each other so there shall be more! Look for some friction of course from the team but you know our Cordy, she's a stubborn one!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**All characters belong to Joss Whedon, _Buffy,_ and _Angel _the series.

**Synopsis:** This is my own little 'what if' story that takes place during Waiting in the Wings. It's a Cordy/Lindsey story so beware Angel/Cordy fans!

**Chapter Two**

A week later and Cordelia had put that night at the ballet out of her head. Well, mostly. They had gotten back to work and hadn't had any run ins with Wolfram and Hart to worry about. Instead, it was about the cases they got and the prophecy that Wesley had found and was working on. It was the day he figured it out that things took a turn. She had just happened to be in the room, refreshing his tea when he got the look. Taking his glasses off he sat slowly down and the look of fear and disbelief had her own heart racing. She set the mug back down and came over to the desk and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wes? What is it? Did you decipher it."

Wes sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "I did, two days ago."

Now she was worried and came around to look at his notes. Cordelia shuffled them around and finally found the description. "The father will kill the son? What does this mean?"

In her heart, she felt like she knew but she hoped it was wrong, it had to be wrong. Wes looked up at her and she knew.

"I've, gone over it and over it. Tried to find another meaning but, all I can find points to it being true. Angel will kill his son if we can't find a way to stop it."

Cordelia shook her head, "Then we stop it. You and I both know Angel would do anything for Connor. He'd never hurt him!"

"Hurt who?" Angel asked as he walked in with a mug of blood.

Both Cordelia and Wesley stopped looking at each other. Wesley shook his head and Cordelia painted on a smile. "Wesley, when you find out he ate the last jelly doughnut."

Angel frowned. "Come on, I only eat one doughnut and it's jelly."

Wesley gave a dry laugh. "Yes I wasn't thinking, I apologize."

"Oh, no problem there's one right here." Angel smiled and grabbed it as he walked to the desk. Wesley quickly got up and got his files together and put aside before Angel could look at it.

**AA**

Lindsey however, had not had such an easy time forgetting the ballet and had spent more than one day working on his own research into Cordelia. While he had other cases, sitting on his desk was the file he found himself constantly going back to. Cordelia Chase had ended up being so much more than he expected. At first glance she had been a simple stuck up rich girl. A girl who's family lost everything and she, like so many others, headed to L.A. To make herself famous.

A little more digging found so much more than that. She was brilliant, first of all. Her grades and all the colleges that accepted her had shown that. She also had given up some of that popularity she had so carefully cultivated. For what, a chance to fight vampires and help the slayer. So she had experience. When she got to L.A. There were problems with her plan of course. She didn't make it big, as an actress or anything really. Yet, when she ran into Angel again she helped and got herself into plenty of trouble. More inspiring, if that was the right word, was when she got the visions. He found that she had been to the hospital and to doctors many times since then. While he was still getting information on why and for what each visit was, it showed an incredible commitment considering.

"Mr. McDonald?"

His head came up and he looked to see an intern waiting for him. "Yes, Malcolm isn't it?"

"Uh yes sir!" The young man beamed, thrilled that he was remembered.

"Well what is it Malcolm?" He asked, straightening himself up and putting the file aside for now.

"The uh, supply was taken care of sir."

Now he had Lindsey's attention. "Supply?"

The intern frowned and looked at the file in his hands. "The uh, Angel case? We were to tamper with his blood supply. We did that."

Lindsey knew it wasn't his idea, so it had to be Lilah. He didn't miss a beat though and smiled at the man offering a hand for the file. "Excellent. I'll go over the work and let you know should I need you again."

**AA**

"Cor!"

Cordelia and Wesley had been working on the prophecy when Angel called to her. After exchanging looks she jumped up and headed out. Angel was in game face holding Connor, as he turned wide eyes sto her. "Take him. Take him!"

Moving to obey she took the baby who started crying immediately. Rocking him to calm him she looked at Angel, who had quickly turned away. Wesley had come out and stared at him with a look of panic. Worried that they were too late to stop the events of the prophecy.

"Angel, what is it? Talk to us." He asked slowly. His voice the kind you used on animals about to charge you, calm and quiet, non threatening.

Angel rubbed hands over his face it quickly going back to normal. "Connor, he, he smells like food." It came out strangled and Cordy looked to Wesley. She shook her head, they had to tell him.

**AA**

Lindsey had gone over the file and quickly figured out the plan. Except there were too many variables, too much to go wrong. He had gone to speak to Lilah who just assumed he was jealous and shot down all the holes in the plan as simple possibilities. Ones she was more than willing to deal with. He, was not.

Angel could easily end up eating his whole team, not going dark from murder, coming after them. There were so many possibilities and the plan was too haphazard for his liking. What really got him though was that deep down he knew he didn't want Angel to kill his team. More specifically, he wasn't done figuring out Ms. Chase.

**AA**

CHECK THE BLOOD

It was a simple email and came from an odd address. Cordelia had tried tracing it with no luck but it didn't matter. In the end that was exactly what they did. Fred taking a sample of Angel's supply and finding trace amounts of human blood. When she was able to isolate it, it seemed to match Connor. A little more leg work and they found the blood had been delivered, not picked up by a team member as usual.

Of course it was Wolfram and Hart, and while Angel wanted to go straight over and threaten them, agan, Cordelia had another plan.

**AA**

The meeting had been dragging on and on. Lilah trying to make her plan sound foolproof, while Lindsey stayed silent. It wasn't until his opinion was asked for that he explained all the holes, all the loose ends, and all the possibilities. Gavin agreed, it was iffy at best and Lilah had better work on something else for when this feel through. A knock at the door interrupted them and a sandwich girl came in with a basket. Compliments of a new shop that was hoping for some lunch time business. Gavin waved her off and gave everyone a moment to take one if they wished.

Lilah had taken maybe three bites when she continued. "Honestly, this old boys club is exhausting. At least I'm doing something. You all sit on your asses and wait."

Everyone froze, heads slowly turning towards her as Gavin got red faced. Then another piped up. "Hear hear! Honestly! It's about time these _men_ let us have a shot!"

"Hey there's a reason it's men in power sweet cheeks. You don't have the stomach."

Suddenly there were arguing and Lindsey looked down at his half eaten sandwich. Pushing back from his chair he went to the basket and pulled out a card.

Since you were so kind to add a little something to my meals, I

thought I'd return the favor. A.I.

He handed the card to Gavin and then headed out to his office. The meeting was over, and hopefully the others stopped talking and survived. Back in his office he called a florist and had a card, with a dozen lilac roses sent over. The card read '_well played ms. chase. temporary truce and dinner tonight? 8 at Chataue Marmont'_ It may have looked like Angel but he knew enough now to know this was all Chase.


End file.
